ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Ninja Gaiden Sigma II-Chapter 2
You control Ryu in this level. You begin near a pathway decorated by arches. Head straight. Shortly after you get past the arches you'll come across a corpse. Examine it for a scroll about the Flying Swallow. As you approach the body, you'll be attacked by Ninjas. You know how to deal with these fellows. Continue down the path through the graveyard. You'll come to a series of stairs, follow them down to the village. You'll be attacked by a new enemy, Sword Wielding Dogs. They attack in groups and can actually be quite a pain if you aren't careful. Just be evasive and attack when the opportunity presents itself. After you put down the pooches, head over to the Muramasa Statue to the left You'll note that it's glowing blue, indicating that you can use it upgrade a weapon in addition to buying supplies. When you turn the corner you'll come across another corpse. Examine it for a notebook detailing the Reverse Wind Technique. Press on and you'll face some more Ninjas. Kill them and continue on to find another corpse. Examine it to find an Herb of Spiritual Life. You'll come to a river. Hop in for a swim. Crystal Skull Ignore the area to the right, as there's nothing of interest, but head under water to the left. You should see a Crystal Skull glowing on the bottom of the river. Just swim to it. Head quickly over the river, doing your best to avoid the archer sniping at you at the rivers end. Hop up onto dry land and continue up the path. You'll be attacked by some Dogs on the way up. Turn a corner and head into the courtyard. You'll see a corpse in the middle and a Save Statue in the opposite corner. Examine the corpse for a scroll detailing the Counter Attack Technique. Use the Save Statue and head toward the building. Follow the boardwalk and you'll be attacked by Ninjas. You'll to another courtyard. The boardwalk splits here. Don't bother going left, there's little worthwhile there. Head right and down the stairs to find a corpse. Examine it for a notebook detailing the Ultimate Guidance Technique. Head back up the stairs and through the doors into the building. On the right hand wall you'll find a chest containing some Essence. Examine the table at the end of the room to receive a new weapon, the Falcon's Talons. These guys are good if you're a fan of fast moving, short range fighting. Try to leave the room and you'll have a chance to try them out as you'll come under attack by more Ninjas. Exit the room back into the courtyard. Head toward the doors opposite your position and you'll encounter more Ninjas, Warlocks and Phantom Warlocks. Defeat them to open the doors to the next area. You'll immediately find a corpse. Examine it for a scroll detailing how to perform the Izuna Drop. Head up the stairs. You'll encounter some Ninjas and an Archer atop a guard tower. Use the Bird Flip between the guard towers if you fancy killing the Archer, and want access to the chest up there. It contains an Herb of Spiritual Life. Continue up the path past the fire. You'll encounter another pair of Ninjas. Continue past a second pair of guard towers and up the stairs. Kill the Warlocks you meet on the way and save at the Save Statue at the top of the stairs. You'll see a set of stairs, at the top of which you'll find a Muramasa Statue. Head back down the stairs. To the right of the Save Statue is a cavern. Enter and follow it to the end where you can use the Bird Flip to reach the next area. Kill the Ninjas that ambush you and head up the stairs. You'll come a wooden walkway and a corpse. Examine it for a notebook detailing the Counter Attack Technique. Head up the walkway. You'll meet some Archers and Warlocks. Kill them and keep going. You'll come to a doorway with a chest to the left of it. Open the chest to receive some Blue Essence. Continue up the stairs and through the archway to find another corpse. Right the past the corpse is also a chest. Examine the corpse for a scroll detailing how to perform the Guillotine Throw. Then head over the chest for an Herb of Spiritual Life. After that head up the stairway ahead of you. You'll to a courtyard where you'll be attacked by some Ninjas and Sword Wielding Dogs. Kill them and examine the corpse near the door for a notebook detailing the Ultimate Technique. The door unfortunately doesn't open. Head over the left hand wall. You'll see a section where some debris has formed a ramp leading to the roof. Head on up an deal with the Warlocks and Phantom Warlocks that attack you. After that jump down the hole in the roof to enter the building. You'll land in a hallway where you'll be ambushed by some Ninjas. Kill them and use the Save Statue at the end of the hallway. Head back toward the stairs at the other end of the hallway. When you near them stop and take the Fiend's Bane Bow. Then head up the stairs and through the door. The door will remain closed until you take the bow. Head up the stairs and you'll fall into room with a giant twisting dragon. You'll be attacked by Archers. Use your newly acquired bow to kill them. After you've offed the Archers, you'll be attacked by Rasetsu. Remember this fellow from the end of Chapter One? Kill this one the same you killed the first one. A cutscene will trigger. After the cutscene a door will open up in front of you. Inside the hallway goes in two directions. Head right first to find a chest. Kick it open for some Ki. Head back to the left and you'll come to some stairs. Behind them is a corpse. Search it for a Grains of Spiritual Life. Head up the stairs and through the paper doors. You'll be attacked by some Ninjas. Kill them and cut down the next series of paper doors. You'll come across a Save Statue and a flight of stairs. Save and then head up the stairs. You'll come to another paper door, cut it down to enter back into the room you fought the Rasetsu in. You'll step onto a balcony. Kill the Archer that attacks you and run across the wall to reach over to where he was standing. Cut open the paper doors and kill the second Archer waiting inside. You'll be attacked by several more Archers standing on the balcony across from your own. Kill them and proceed through the paper doors at the back of this room. You'll come across another corpse. Examine it for a Devil's Way Mushroom. Continue down the hall, cutting through the next series of paper doors. You'll now be in the room adjoining the balcony those Archers were just shooting at you from. A platform will have lowered connecting to the original balcony you began on. Crystal Skull In the hallway connecting the left and right balcony areas there's a room with a lot supply shelves. Check the shelf by itself to receive a Crystal Skull. Return to that first balcony and hop on the platform. Once you do the dragon's mouth will open. Head through and you'll see a Save Statue. Before using it head to the opposite end of the hall to find a chest Open it for some Essence. Jump through the hole in the wall so you're back on the roof. You'll be attacked by Phantom Warlocks. Head around the roof and you'll come to another hole in the wall. Jump through. You'll enter into an octagonal room with some Archers. Kill them and head to the side of the room opposite the stairs. There's a hole, jump down it. There's a Muramasa Statue and Save Statue down there. Instead, open the chest to its left. It contains a Life of the Thousand Gods. Head back and up the stairs. You'll enter another a hallway and trigger a cutscene and boss battle. Boss Battle: Genshin You can only damage Genshin when he's not attacking. Whatthis means is that you need to block and evade his combos and then in the split second he gives you before launching his next round of attacks work in a few of your own. A few things to note, if Genshin evades your attacks he's about to hit you with his own. Counter that one right back at him. One of his worst attacks by far is his Ninpo attack. He'll form a black ball in front of him. Jump out of the way or use a well time Reverse Wind to avoid it or it will knock a good chunk of your health off. Beat him and the level ends. Category:Walkthroughs